


Bider-Man, Bider-Man, does whatever a bider can

by Bider-Man (PrinceCaspiann)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Peter is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCaspiann/pseuds/Bider-Man
Summary: Peter Parker is a certified Dork™ who doesn't really know what's going on in his life anymore.  Of course, he's got a whole family to help him along, but even that isn't enough sometimes. Well, anyways, why don't you come see what this web slinging dork has going on?





	1. Chapter 1

Let's just say Peter was not great at planning ahead. Peter himself knew this fact well, as did anyone else who happened to know him. Maybe the one person who knew this best was May. Oh May, sweet, caring, protective May. Peter loved his aunt, and his aunt loved him. However, that's not to say that Peter didn't occasionally do something so stupid that May felt as if she going to explode from both worry and anger. And you couldn't always tell whether the anger or the worry was taking over in the yelling she was doing. Well, not necessarily yelling, more, talking very loudly and hoping that you didn't hurt your over sensitive nephew's (son’s) ears. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why Peter is getting yel-loudly spoken to, right? Well, there’s a story there. Well, let’s go back to the first thing you read when you decided to read this story. No, not the title. No, not the authors note either. Really? The first line…. did it really take you that long? Well, we’re getting off track. Peter got into this mess because he’s not great at thinking ahead. Not to take away from how smart Peter truly is….but, he’s not the best at applying that intelligence in situations that he hasn’t been told about ahead of time. Why don’t we see how this having to be loudly spoken to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I might like, but I just wanted to get this next chapter out, so I could have more than just the small little prologue I have here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I might like, but I just wanted to get this next chapter out, so I could have more than just the small little prologue I have here.

Okay, Peter swears that he didn’t mean for this happen. He’d just been doing his usual thing. Helping little old ladies across the street and webbing up bad guys. He barely even encounters any of the bad guys- well muggers- that have anything more than a knife, or their threatening appearance. So to say that Peter wasn’t excited to finally have a chance to impress Mr. Stark with someone who posed a bigger threat than a drunk dude with a knife or a druggie who needed some money to buy his next fix- well, that would be a lie. A big one, because he hadn’t even thought to about what this new bad guy, (yes a bad guy, because he wasn’t just a mugger), might have as a weapon. So, bad guys having guns wasn’t something new, but it was definitely something that Peter usually looked for before he scared, (startled, because no one was really scared of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, especially not in that bright red and blue spandex coming out of nowhere), because well, gun toting bad guys didn’t usually react well to someone coming out of nowhere when they were doing illegal things. Usually they became, well, shooty. Yeah, Peter said shooty. No judging you judgy little people. So, Peter wasn’t exactly surprised, more, disappointed, because, well, his spidey senses had apparently been a little slow on the uptake. As evidenced by the bullet hole in his shoulder. Peter did do his Spider-Man thing still, taking down the bad guy, (more on that later, it definitely wasn’t as short and easy a fight as this short sentence might lead you to believe), helping the poor girl that had been terrified by this bad, bad dude. (Peter was maybe becoming a little adrenaline happy and a touch of hysterical from the bullet wound), he phoned the police and watched from afar as they took the bad dude in before he finally decided to take his leave. He didn’t want him to get away and hurt someone else because he wasn’t there to help, even if he did have a newly acquired shoulder hole, convenient for making parental figures extremely worried. Oh, Peter was starting to feel a stinging in his shoulder now. Ugh, why was pain a thing that the human body did? Did Peter even feel pain the same way as everyone else now after the spider bite? Why did Peter hate peppermint now? Why- wait, when did Peter get to the Compound? Was he really that out of it? No. Yes? Uh, maybe. How long has Mr. Stark been standing there? Why did he look so worried? Peter was asking a lot of questions that he didn’t know the answer to and he couldn’t figure out why he kept asking more. Did Peter have an obsession with questions? Oh, there’s another question that Peter doesn’t know the answer to, even if it’s about himself. Apparently this is just something that Peter does now. Oh well. Peter’s done and is still doing weirder things than always asking questions, so it’s nothing new. Oh, now Peter was in the Compound. Why was the hole in his shoulder making him so out of it? He’d been through worse before. Especially after homecoming last year. That was definitely something. He still feels bad for Liz and what he did to her dad. But that’s over and done with that now, so there’s really nothing he can do about it. Peter hopes that Liz is doing better with where she is now. He hopes that she never finds out it was him that put her dad in jail, because he couldn’t deal with that guilt. He really couldn’t. He already had guilt over Ben. No. May said Ben wasn’t his fault. Mr. Stark said Ben wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t keep thinking that. Well, Peter made himself sad again. Oh well. That was just another thing that he did often and wasn’t anything new. Was that Mr. Stark again? Oh, this time Mr. Stark was trying to talk to him  
“Kid, are you ok? What happened?” Was all Peter heard when he started to pay attention to his surroundings again. Was he ok? He wasn’t sure at the moment, because he was still trying to shake the fogginess from his mind. He still wasn’t sure why he was so out of it from a single bullet wound. In the shoulder no less. Surely it wouldn’t have caused him this much, uh, what was the word for it again? Dissociation? Yeah, he thinks that’s the word for it. Maybe Mr. Ba- Bruce. Maybe Bruce would know. Speaking of Bruce, there he was! He was standing next to Mr. Stark. When did Bruce even come into the room to stand next to Mr. Stark in the first place? Maybe Peter should just stop asking questions and go to sleep. Peter was getting really tired and he just wanted a good nap so that he didn’t die of exhaustion at school tomorrow. Wait. It was Friday. He didn’t even have to go to school tomorrow. Which means he can just sleep in all morning. Oh, what a nice thought. Sleeping all day would be wonderful. He wouldn’t be tired for once in his teenage life. Unless Mr. Stark woke him up at an ungodly hour again to help him with some project. That happened somewhat often, but, really, Peter wasn’t complaining. He usually couldn’t sleep anyways when Mr. Stark ‘woke’ him up. On nights like those, it just gave Peter an excuse for being so tired in the mornings.  
Ouch! That Hurt! What the hell was that? Peter shook himself out of that little daze again, looking over to figure out what the hell that pain was. Oh. It was his shoulder again. Surprise, surprise. This time it hurt because Bruce was trying his best to be gentle in the poking around he was doing. Why was he doing that? Oh. Maybe he was looking for a bullet. Was the gun he was shot with even loaded with bullets? Well duh, Peter, of course it was, it was a gun. That means bullets, because that’s what guns shoot. “Kid.” Was that Mr. Stark again? It sounded like him. He also called him kid a lot. But so did a lot of other people. No, it was probably Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was the only one in here besides Bruce. Unless Peter was more out of it than he thought he was. He might be. Peter couldn’t be sure right now, because, funnily enough, he was pretty out of it right now. Maybe Bruce or Mr. Stark could figure out why he was so out of it right now. Was it the shock? No, he was feeling the pain now. Or at least, he was feeling the pain occasionally, which means he wasn’t really in shock anymore. Right? Peter wasn’t a doctor like Bruce, or as smart as Mr. Stark, so, he wasn’t quite sure. Peter was really tired. Could Bruce maybe stop talking so loudly with Mr. Stark and quit poking around in his shoulder hole? That would be nice, because than he could just take a good long nap. Oh, a nap sounded so nice right now. If he could lean back just right, and get comfortable, he could just…. Ah yes, sleep. That was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This was really short. But this is just the prologue. I swear the first chapter will actually be kinda long? Uh, I dunno. Hope you liked it.


End file.
